The new cultivar was discovered as a naturally occurring, spontaneous branch mutation, among a experimental planting of Euphorbia geroldii unpatented, unnamed cultivar. ‘DB200801’ was discovered by the inventor, Ruud Scheffers, a citizen of the Netherlands in May of 2007, at a commercial greenhouse in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands.
Approximately 2 months after discovery of the interesting mutation, the inventor first propagated the new variety by vegetative cuttings. After reproducing ‘DB200801’ by cuttings, the inventor observed the plants started flowering immediately the cuttings were planted. Subsequent reproduction of ‘DB200801’ by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through several generations. The inventor filed an application for Plant Breeders Right in the Netherlands Apr. 2, 2010, with application number EGL1. No rights have been granted at the time of filing this application, and no sales have taken place. All plants of ‘DB200801’ have been kept in the inventor's greenhouse, with restricted access, and no access to the variety has been allowed to third parties or the public. At the time of filing of this application with the USPTO, there have been no advertising or offers for sale related to ‘DB200801’.